mgoprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Odin
"The frost is strongest in winter" Cyrus Odin "The Moon's Guardian" is a member of the Shichibukai and possesses the Okami-Okami no Mi which allows him to turn into a wolf. He used to possess a 340,000,000 beli bounty before being invited to the Shichibukai. Appearance Cyrus has a long white beard and is covered in animal pelts from head to toe. He has multiple scars and worn out hands. He is muscular and tall and he wears a spiked helmet. Personality Cyrus is quiet and keeps to himself most of the time only ever raising his voice to give battle speeches. He fights only because it is the only thing that he knows how to do. He has a serious demeanor and does not take failure lightly. He cares for his crew though and is a great battle leader and stratgist. History Little was known about Cyrus' past except that he was born on a longboat. His father was a village chief and raided nearby island for food and supplies because the harsh lands of their island could not support crops for very long. Soon though the other islands fought back and destroyed his home island. The remaining survivors rode out on longboats and settled another island. They had to fight the natives who lived on the island for territory and finally drove them out. Skirmishes were common as different tribes from neighboring islands competed for resources. When he was 18, Cyrus recieved his own longboat and named it The Grey Wolf ''and set sail. He soon found it more profitable to raid ships and he did not discreminate against who he raided, raiding pirate, merchant, or even world goverment ships. Despite efforts to capture him he eluded the government for 40 years building a reputation for himself. Soon after the Twin Yonkou assault on Marineford he was invited to join the Shichibukai in which he accepted looking to brandish his fighting skills once again. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities '''Ability': Okami Okami no Mi (Wolf Zoan Fruit) *'Sub Ability: '''Human Wolf Hybrid **In this form, Cyrus has increased strength, speed, and agility. He also gains claws and fangs which can easily be used as weapons. And he has an enhanced sense of smell and hearing. *'Sub Ability': Wolf Form. **In this form Cyrus has the best sense of smell and hearing and is deadly quick. He mainly uses this form to run in and initiate fights and turns into his hybrid form. '''Skill': Skilled Axemen *'Detailed Specification': Cyrus uses his axe for everything and incorporates it with his Devil Fruit ability. It is a two sided golden broadaxe that can split even the hardest of materials and Cyrus has complete mastery of it Skill: Intense Pain Resistance *'''Detailed Specification: '''Due to the fact that Cyrus lived in the harshest of enviroments and experienced the bloodiest of battles and the wounds he has gathered over time from then, he can resist pain very well. His skin is also much harder then normal human skin and is harder to penetrate. Trivia Made by Myman NPC Quotes